1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of ventilating devices and in particular to a new and useful ventilating device which may be mounted for example on the ventilating slot of a door or window frame or on a wall opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilating devices are already known in various designs. They are known as ventilating systems operating permanently or operable intermittently, as needed. A drawback of the known constructions is that simultaneously with the air, noise also penetrates into the space to be ventilated. The same applies, of course, to the evacuation of air.